Multipath transmission control protocol (MPTCP) connections can allow for usage of multiple paths to maximize resource usage and increase redundancy. The redundancy offered by MPTCP can enable inverse multiplexing of resources, and thus increase transmission control protocol (TCP) throughput close to the sum of all available link-level channels instead of using a single channel as required by plain TCP. MPTCP is backwards compatible with plain TCP.
MPTCP is particularly useful in the context of wireless networks—using both Wi-Fi and a mobile network is a typical use case. In addition to the gains in throughput from inverse multiplexing, links may be added or dropped as a user moves in or out of coverage without disrupting the end-to-end TCP connection. The problem of link-handover can be solved by abstraction in the transport layer, without any special mechanisms at the network or link level. Handover functionality can then be implemented at the endpoints without requiring special functionality in the subnetworks—in accordance with the Internet's end-to-end principle. MPTCP can also bring performance benefits in datacenter environments. In contrast to Ethernet channel bonding using 802.3ad link aggregation, MPTCP can balance a single TCP connection across multiple interfaces.
The above-described background relating to a MPTCP is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.